Gmail chat
by Anita Job
Summary: A gmail chat between Prussia and Italy with a bit of Canada, Germany and Japan. GermanyxItaly and PrussiaxCanada.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, even if Germany is Badass. Also I do not own Gmail, even if this is me and ZemyxDexions chat.

Note: this was written with the help of ZemyxDexion.

* * *

**GMAIL CHAT**

**Italy: **omfg ep 71 of Hetalia is hilarious

Sent at 4:54 PM on Thursday

**Italy: **hello

Sent at 4:55 PM on Thursday

**Prussia: **hey

**Italy: **omg RED BOXERS!

Which I kept IN MY BOXERS!

**Prussia: **YES:

**Italy: **lol

and Germany's like DON'T SAY THAT! YOULL MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A PERVERT!

**Prussia: **inortie

**Italy: **haha! One of my favorite episodeds

**Prussia: **I HAVE THIS HUUUGE PIECE OF CAKE

**Italy: **episodes*

lucky

**Prussia: **Like, so big it won't fit in my MOUTH.

**Italy: **what kind of cake

**Prussia: **idk

jeez.

Why would I know'

?

But it has sugar and chocolate chips

**Italy: **my other favorite ep is the one where they keep capturing me and using me as bait for Germany.

**Prussia: **YES.

**Prussia: **Doistu, doitsu! I was hitting on a cute girl but it was France in disguise! D:

**Italy: **lol

**Prussia: **And Germany's like =_=

**Italy: **in ep 71 were France takes home some "Party favors"

**Prussia: **:D

**Italy: **lol

**Prussia: **I went ice skating today

**Italy: **did you have fun?

**Prussia: **Yeah.

Lots of it.

Poland fell like 20 times. He stopped counting after 17.

I woke up early to meet Him.

like, twelve early. It was tiring.

**Italy: **ouch

**Prussia: **yeah.

because I was meeting Him at one, and then we iceskated at this place which is actually like a five minute walk from my house.

**Italy: **haha

also in ep 71 with the posters that say germany+Italy= heart

**Prussia: **AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT EXISTED.

**Italy: **lol fail

**Prussia: ** YESSSS

GerIta is canon.-

SO VERY CANON

**Italy: **and the new theme song

**Prussia: **And Germany is totally the Holy Roman Empire with amnesia.

You are so totally Sweden.

**Italy: **i'm not Sweden!

**Prussia: **LIKE TOTALLY:

Yeh. You are.

**Italy: **am not!

**Prussia: **oh?

**Italy: **Swedens a creep!

**Prussia: **No, he's awesome!

**Italy: **I'M NOT A CREEP!

No he's not awesome!

**Prussia: **Of course, I the awesome Prussia, am awesome, but Su's not that bad! Jeez!

**Italy: **I like Germany

**Prussia: **The only sane one.

**Italy: **no, there is Greece and Japan

**Prussia: **Germany and England are the only ones with brains.

**Italy: **ENGLAND!

**Prussia: **And partially Japan.

**Italy: **ENGLAND'S AN IDIOT!

**Prussia: **HES SEXY!

**Italy: **what!

**Prussia: :D**

**Italy: **he's ugly

**Prussia: **NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

**Italy: **uhhuh

**Prussia: **Iggy is totally together with Alfred.

You don't have a CHANCE.

**Italy: **uh uh

Germany Germany help!

**Prussia: **USUK FTW!

Unless... UNLESS... You aren't are you? PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T!

**Italy: **Germany! save meeeee!

i'm not what?

**Prussia: **I can't say it! They're evil, I tell you. OH GOD. YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU?

**Italy: **i am what?

a communist?

**Prussia: **A... a... **A FrUK fan.** UGH.

**Italy: **FRANCE+UK?

**Prussia: **DON'T SAY ITTT!

**Italy: **NEVER!

ewwwwwww

**Prussia: **Oh, thank GOD

Thank god.

**Italy: **no, i just like germany

**Prussia: **Pity.

**Italy: **why?

**Prussia: **He's taken.

**Italy: **who is?

**Prussia: **Germany.

**Italy: **by who?

**Prussia: facepalm**

**Italy: **? what!

i'm not stupid

**Prussia: **You, MORON.

**Italy: **ok maybe a bit stupid...

Me, oh ya, I should've known that.

**Prussia: **I bet you will (Sigh) facepalm.

**Italy: **fuck

**Prussia: **lol

**Italy: **wait a minute...

NOT LIKE THAT!

AGHHHHHHH

EW EW EW EW EW!

**Prussia: **What?

**Italy: **I'M NOT A FU*%ING PERVERT!

**Prussia: **What just happened?

**Italy: **i didn't mean i liked Germany like THAT!

**Prussia: **Oh.

well, jeez.

You shoulda said so.-

Because, you know, he's already got a boyfriend.

Moron.

SPECIFY.

D:

**Italy: **sorry!

**Prussia: **Man, that cake was good.

*cake

**Italy: **i want cake tooooo! :'(

**Prussia: **TOO BAD

**Italy: :'(**

**Prussia: **My brother made it.

**Italy: **Germany! Prussia's being mean to me!

**Prussia: **I AM AWESOME.

West, it was only some fun!

**Italy: **wahhhhh

**Prussia: **Crybaby.

Jeez.

I'm gonna go play with Canada.

**Italy: **grrrrr, stupid canada

**Prussia: **Canada's my boyfriend, jeez. oh, will you keep France off my back, please? He's got this thing about me hanging out with Canada.

**Italy: **ok, ill try

**Prussia: **Thanks, Feli.

**Italy: **feli?

**Prussia: **Feliciano.

**Italy: **hmm?

wait a minute...

**Prussia: **Can't you remember your own nickname, Italy? Jeez, how unawesome

Now I won't share my awesome Zelda mints with you.

**Italy: **awww... i'm sowwy

**Prussia: **It's okay, Feli.

**Italy: **wait... if i'm Italy...

**Prussia: **Just remember the awesome nickname I gave you!

You're my little brother's boyfriend.

**Italy: **you're little brother?

**Prussia: **Yeah.-

**Italy: **who's your little brother

**Prussia: **You're West's boyfriend, aren't you?

O_o

**Italy: **west?

**Prussia: **How can you not remember your own boyfriend?

He gives you pasta, hangs out with you and Japan?

**Italy: **GERMANY, GERMANY HELP! PRUSSIA'S CONFUSING ME!

**Prussia: **memory loss or something?

**Italy: **ummm

**Prussia: **Do you not know we're related or something?

**Italy: **well, no

**Germany**: leave the poor idiot alone

**Italy**:Thanks Germany!

**Prussia: **Jeez, calling my little bro like that and not even realizing I'm his older brother?

**Italy: **ya?

**Prussia: **Oh, hush, little brother.

You can't tell Italy what to do.

He doesn't even realize we're related!

**Italy: **Germany?

**Prussia: **I'm talking to Germany, you silly, Feli!

**Italy: **Germany help ! I don't like your brother

he's being mean to me!

**Prussia: **Germany, your boyfriend's being confused.

Are you sure he doesn't have memory loss?

Sent at 5:28 PM on Thursday

**Germany:** HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM! A FUCKING PERVERT!

**Italy**: PASTA!

**Japan**: Facepalm

**Prussia: **He's totally kissing you behind the screens, West. He's your boyfriend.

**Italy:** He reads weird magazines too!

**Germany**: ITALY! :(

**Prussia: **So?

**Italy: **what?

**Prussia: **Of course he reads porn, he's Germany.

Jeez, West, don't scare the kids with it,

**Italy: **but Germany... you said.. you said... AGHHHH!

**Prussia: **See? West, you leave that stuff lying around, the young and innocent get scarred for life.

**Germany**: He's considered innocent?

**Prussia: **HOW UNAWESOME OF YOU

He's a little kid! At least mentally, if not physically.

But I don't know.

He's your boyfriend.

**Germany:**HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE JUST SHOWS UP IN MY BED EVERY NIGHT!

**Prussia: **Face it, he's your boyfriend, West.

Do you even remember who I am, Italy?

**Germany**: IS NOT!

**Italy**:huh? Pasta?

**Prussia: **Shut it, West. I'm talking to Feli here.

**Italy: **PASTA!

**Prussia: **You remember me, kid?

**Italy: **umm... what country are you again?

**Prussia: **JEEZ.

o.e

YOU PEOPLE.

**Italy: **STOP YELLING AT ME!

**Prussia: **Surely my own brother remembers!

West, what country am I? YOU SHOULD KNOW.

**Germany **ummm...

**Prussia: **MY OWN BROTHER.

WE EVEN SHARE THE SAME LAST NAME!

Beilschmidt!

**Italy: **PRUSSIA!

?

**Prussia: **You're Ludwig Beilshmidt and I'm Gilbert Beilshmidt!

Finally, someone remembers my awesomeness!

**Germany: **thanks bro

i

i i mean older one

**Prussia: **What are you going on about now? I don't understand you. Jeez, how unawesome.

**Italy: **PASTA!

**Prussia: **Go leech some off of Germany.

**Italy: **GERMANY, GERMANY! PRUSSIA WON'T GIVE ME ANY PASTA!

**Germany**: (Sigh) here Italy

**Prussia: **Where's Canada gone? I'm hungry for some maple syrup.

**Italy: **I think he's with France

**Prussia: **Ugh.

France is a pain to deal with.

Stupid father figure.

**Italy: **GERMANY, GERMANY! I JUST GOT KIDNAPPED BY FRANCE! CANADAS HERE TO! HELP ME!

**Germany**: excuse me for a moment

**Prussia: **Go get Canada, too, will you?

Sent at 5:41 PM on Thursday

**Prussia: **I'm still here.

I just spammed America.

So now he won't catch me.

Sent at 5:44 PM on Thursday

**Prussia: **TWIEC

*TWICE

Sent at 5:51 PM on Thursday

**Germany**: God dammit Italy, i told you not to talk about the magazines,

Oh, here's Canada

**Prussia: **Who?

**Italy: **PASTA!

**Germany**: No Italy, not pasta, Canada

**Prussia: **...Who?

**Germany**: C-A-N-A-D-A

**Prussia: **O_o Who's that?

**Germany**: you asked me to get him for you

**Prussia: **Oh, yeah, Sorry, Mattie.-

Come over here, Mattie!

**Canada**: its ok

**Prussia: **You're on my side!

**Italy: **?

**Gilbert:** West and Feli are over there, so you get to be with me!

**Canada**: ...Aw, Maple...

Sent at 6:10 PM on Thursday

**Italy: **PASTA!

**Gilbert**: Didja bring any maple syrup, Mattie? I'm huuuunnnggrrryyyy!

**Canada**: Yes, Prussia, just gimme a second. I gotta get it out of my bag.

**Gilbert:** Hurry uuuuupppppppp!

**Canada**: Here you go! Take it!

**Gilbert**: nomnomnomnomnom

**Italy: **do you have any pasta?

**Canada**: No, Feliciano.

I don't have any pasta.

**Italy: **aww

**Prussia: **Get some from West, Feli! Gimme some free time with Canada~!

**Italy: **Germany?

**Germany**:yes Italy

**Italy**:can i have some pasta?

**Germany**:Yes Italy

**Italy**:PASTA!

Sent at 6:16 PM on Thursday

**Germany**: Your welcome Italy

**Prussia: **Oh, Hetalia. I forgot how amazing your accents are in the dub.

**Italy: **same

hey Prussia?

**Prussia: **I LOVE IT!

"Iggy: Am I Catholic... or Prodestant? I don't know..."

**Italy: **i have a question

**Prussia: **Hmm?

**Italy: **can i post this on ?

**Prussia: **Post what?

**Italy: **this chat

**Prussia: **Yeah, I mean, look at the awesomeness here! You just have to label it as a awesome!

FIVE METERS.

**Italy: **ok thanks

i'll edit it and post it tomorrow

* * *

You enjoy? Yessssss?

If you did then tell me! or give me advice! If you want another stupid Gmail chat then

REVIEW

OR I WILL SET A DRUNK ROMANO ON YOUR ASS!

\/ \/ \/


End file.
